Electronic content, such as pictures, music, video and audio-video works, may be transmitted to a terminal for rendering. Multiple versions of the content may be created to facilitate specific types of rendering and renderings through specific types of terminals or mediums. The versions may provide dissimilar renderings in that some may include: operating specific renderings, e.g., operation systems, protocols, etc.; definitional specific renderings, e.g., HD or SD renderings; dimensional specific renderings, e.g., 2D or 3D rendering; language specific renderings, e.g., English, French, etc.; transport specific renderings, e.g., MPEG-2, fragmented file format (MPEG-DASH), Smooth-Streaming, Live-Streaming, etc.; and codec specific renderings, e.g., MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4-AVC, MVC, VC-1, AC-3, E-AC-3, AAC, HE-AAC, etc. A source configured to facilitate transport of the various versions of the content faces a difficult challenging in tracking the operating capabilities and needs of the rendering terminal, or user preferences. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates ameliorating this problem in an efficient manner.